yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace
Grace is the first Duel world in Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008. Being the first area it's easy. However there are many tricks and the player must defeat Green Guardian - Embust to advance to the next area. The world of grace is a nice peaceful area where the player start in. Colosseum The colosseum is the Structure Deck Colosseum, where the player will have to face Amazoness Paladin using one of the thirteen Structure Decks. Amazoness Paladin will also be Dueling the player using a randomly chosen structure Deck as well. * The structure Decks are: ** Dragon's Roar ** Zombie Madness ** Blaze of Destruction ** Fury from the Deep ** Warrior's Triumph ** Spellcaster's Judgment ** Invincible Fortress ** Lord of the Storm ** Dinosaur's Rage ** Machine Re-Volt ** Surge of Radiance ** Curse of Darkness ** Rise of the Dragon Lords Defeat her using all Decks to unlock Bastion Misawa in World Championship Mode, get the Amazoness Duel Disk in the wardrobe and get the Amazoness card set. Tent The tent is where the player can go see Crystal Seer and pay 50DP to get a fortune - this fortune can help the player proceed through the Duel World storyline if the player get stuck. Spring Once in a while, the spring have a ripples, when the player go to the spring. The player either encounter Kairyu-Shin or Fairy of the Spring. If the player encounter Fairy of the Spring, the player must toss 100 DP and pick a card from her hands. If the player choose the right card, the player will receive a Equip Spell Card. If the player choose the wrong card, the player will be told that it was a illusion and the DP is lost in the water. Duel Spirits There are some Duel Spirits against whom the player can Duel in this world: *Skull Servant (unlocks King of the Skull Servants) *Nightmare Penguin (unlocks Reaper on the Nightmare) *Elemental Hero Knospe (unlocks Elemental Hero Lady Heat) *Sonic Shooter (unlocks Silpheed) *Kairyu-Shin (Found in the lake, unlocks Water Dragon) Defeat each Duelist 5 times to unlock their respective Duelist in World Championship Mode. Once the player have beat everyone at least once, the player will see a Curse of Vampire bullying Gigobyte. Talk to Gigobyte, and Curse of Vampire will intervene. If the player wager a rare card, he will agree to Duel the player. Defeat him, and the player unlock Curse of Vampire in World Championship Mode, and Gigobyte will show the player to the gate. If the player return afterwards, the player will sometimes see White Magician Pikeru - she'll ask for a cute card. Give her one, and she will disappear, and there may be a chance that Ebon Magician Curran will appear to Duel. After beating her, she will disappear - the player will have to give Pikeru another card to restart the process. Beat Curran 5 times to unlock Dark Magician Girl and give Pikeru 5 different cute cards to unlock her in World Championship Mode. Gate Green Guardian - Embust will present the player with 5 different Decks to Duel against. Beat 3, and he will open the gate, allowing the player to enter the next world - World of Sunlight. Defeat all 5 Decks to unlock Syrus Truesdale in World Championship Mode. Stone Monument The stone monument will appear, once the player has defeated all the Duel spirits. The stone monument has a craving of Master of Oz, the player need to summon Master of Oz and win the Duel, in order to unseal it. For this effort, the player unlock Tyranno Hassleberry in World Championship Mode. Category:Duel Worlds